


Date Night

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pining, Shyness, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sebastian is fed up with his two Finnish friends pining over each other, and decides to help them a little.Valtteri is 100000% nervous for the date, but Marcus and Kevin help him prepare.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> For my sister, who is awesome and wrote me a Nando/Kimi fic :3

Valtteri bit his lip as he watched Sebastian and Kimi talking a little further down the road. Kimi looked relaxed and open, and Valtteri felt a little jealous that Kimi wasn’t like that around him. 

Sebastian saw him looking and smiled, waving him over. Valtteri looked around for a way out, but then sighed and walked over anyways.

“Hi.” he greeted, trying to ignore Kimi’s intent gaze on him.

“Hello.” Seb beamed, nudging Kimi.

“Hi.” the older Finn muttered under his breath, looking away. Valtteri suppressed a sigh. Kimi was always like that with him, almost as if he was ignoring him, as if he would rather not see Valtteri at all.

It made Valtteri insecure. He liked the older man, had even tried to flirt on several occasion, but Kimi always pushed him away. It hurt a little, but whatever Valtteri tried, he couldn’t seem to shake his childish crush on the older Finn.

Valtteri stuck his hands into the pockets of his coat, shuffling a little uncomfortably as Seb babbled away as usual, neither of the Finns really listening.

“Oh by the way, Val, are you free tonight?” Sebastian suddenly asked. Valtteri blinked at the mention of his name but shrugged.

“Yeah suppose so.” he answered, unsure where this was going. Sebastian nodded.

“Kimi, you free tonight?” he asked. Kimi’s brow was furrowed but he nodded. Sebastian beamed at the Finns.

“Great! Made a reservation for two at the little restaurant next to the hotel under the name Vettel, you two have fun there.” he said. Valtteri felt himself blush.

“Oh I ehm…”

“No excuses!” Seb chastised, before looking Kimi.

“You better not bail out of this.” he hissed. Kimi actually looked a little frightened as his teammate glared at him. Sebastian’s face quickly turned angelic again.

“Alright, reservation’s at 8, I expect a full report tomorrow.” he said with a wink, before sauntering off.

Valtteri looked at Kimi, who was looking back with rather wide eyes.

“I eh… See you tonight?” Valtteri asked softly. Kimi nodded.

“Yeah, tonight.”

~~~

Valtteri felt more than nervous as he sat down at the little table. Kimi wasn’t there yet, but then again, it was still early.

Valtteri had had a very long day. He had practically panicked when he realised it really was a date, and had called Marcus for help. 

Marcus had showed up not much later, Kevin in tow as always, and had tried to calm Valtteri down a little. 

Kevin hadn’t been too much help at the start, only raiding Valtteri’s fridge for some strawberries and vodka, while Marcus was looking through Valtteri’s suitcase for a shirt.

“Wear this.” Marcus decided eventually, throwing a pale blue button down shirt in the Finn’s direction. Valtteri had put it on, afterwards feeling a little awkward as Marcus gave him a thoughtful look before wapking over.

“Very handsome.” he decided, patting Valtteri’s cheek, causing the man to glare. Kevin cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at the Swede, who sighed.

“Yes not as pretty as you, Kevin.” he said with a dramatic eye roll. Kevin looked a little smug, popping another strawberry into his mouth.

“White trainers, no dress shoes, or it will look like you’re going to a business meeting.” he said gruffly, still clutching the box of strawberries and the bottle of vodka as he walked over to Marcus, slinging an arm around his waist and pressing close.

“Good luck Val.” Marcus said softly. Kevin nodded in agreement, impatiently tugging on Marcus’s hand. 

Valtteri sighed and walked them to the door, giving them a small wave in thanks as the two headed out.

Just before he closed the door, he could see Kevin pulling Marcus down into a very needy kiss and sighed.

He hoped his friends would never change.

~~  
Kimi showed up at 20 minutes past 8, just as Valtteri was getting ready to leave, convinced he had been stood up.

He didn’t see Kimi enter, but felt a hand on his shoulder as he was getting up to pay the bill.

“Sorry I’m late, the physio session took longer than expected.” Kimi murmured apologetically, leaning in to kiss Val’s cheek in greeting. Valtteri blushed a deep red at the contact and could only nod in answer, gesturing for Kimi to sit down. 

Valtteri wasn’t sure what to say as Kimi looked at him from across the table and awkwardly fidgeted with his napkin. Kimi noticed and gently poked his hand.

“Relax, I won’t bite.” he said softly, almost teasingly. Valtteri huffed but smiled slightly, the tension leaving his shoulders.

Valtteri felt surprisingly comfortable during the dinner. They spoke about the races, as well as about their lives in Finland.

By the end of the dinner, Valtteri was comfortably tipsy, smiling as Kimi rested his hand on his back as they headed out of the restaurant.

“I had a nice time, thank you.” Valtteri said softly as they stood next to his car. Kimi smiled back.

“Valtteri…” he turned a little more apprehensive suddenly. “I’m sorry for ignoring you for the past... “ he murmured. Valtteri blinked.

“What do you mean?” he asked softly. Kimi sighed.

“I liked you, but I thought you were.. you know… dating Marcus?” he said awkwardly. Valtteri couldn’t help but laugh.

“Didn’t you see him and Kevin?” he said with a chuckle. Kimi chuckled.

“Yeah… I actually walked in on them last week.” he said, pulling a face. Valtteri snorted and shook his head with a fond smile.

“Valtteri?” Kimi asked softly, his brow furrowed a little. Valtteri nodded.

“Yeah…” he answered in a whisper. Kimi swallowed thickly and leaned in. Valtteri let out a soft noise when Kimi’s lips pressed over his own, but kissed back, bringing his hands up to Kimi’s cheeks.

Kimi pulled away after a long moment, another soft smile playing on his lips.

“See you tomorrow?” he murmured. Valtteri nodded wordlessly. 

“Absolutely.” he answered, before leaning in to kiss him a second time.


End file.
